


Bite Away I'll Bite Harder

by ofhamartia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Scott is weak for fuckboy Theo, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/pseuds/ofhamartia
Summary: This is a WIP. Pre-bite!Scott with an ordinary life with Stiles as his best friend, basically S1 before shit went down. This time it's not Peter who shows up to get them into the supernatural but rather Theo who has darker motives; Scott just happens to be one of the victims of his games.This fic will eventually contain more characters and more tags will be added correspondingly. Do keep in mind that I appreciate any suggestions or criticism since this is the first long fic I write.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his maths book; he was having a hard time understanding complex numbers and although it had been already two hours ever since he started studying, he wasn’t fully sure he comprehended it entirely. All of the sudden, his phone started vibrating nonstop, Stiles’ picture immediately showing up on his screen.

“Stiles?” he picked up as he turned around to check the time on the clock, almost midnight. “What are you doing up so late?”

“ _Scott_ ” the hurried voice came almost as a gasp; it sounded as if he were running. “I’ll be at your place in like five minutes. There’s a party at Lydia’s, we weren’t invited but we _have_ to go.”

Scott wasn’t sure what surprised him the most, the fact that after trying over and over again Stiles kept trying to get Lydia’s attention or that they were sort of going to crash a party at which they barely even knew people.

“Stiles, you know I can’t. My mom isn’t home and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want me going to places I wasn’t invited to.” Melissa was working a night shift once again, lately the hospital seemed to need her help more often than not given that she had just been promoted to head nurse, which had reduced even more the time she got to share with her son.

“Dude, you think my dad knows I’m heading to your house right now? Yeah, I thought so. Now, stop looking for excuses, you’re coming with me. Dress nicely, there’s going to be plenty of new people.” And without another word, Stiles simply hung up.

A long sigh escaped Scott’s lips, pondering for a few minutes on whether this was a good idea at all. Then again, it was not as though they were the kind of guys to go to parties or have fun on a Friday night, and most of his adventures came from tagging along with his best friend. Finally he closed his book and got rid of his clothes, deciding to take a quick shower first, ten minutes later his phone was vibrating again and he still hadn’t picked which shirt to wear. Although not sure, he went for a crew neck red t-shirt and khaki trousers, he combed his hair a bit messier than regular and put on some cologne on the back of his ears, patting on it three times before walking outside to find Stiles about to knock on his door.

“What took you so long, Scott?” he was clearly not pleased with Scott taking his time for a party he wasn’t aware of until twenty minutes ago. In fact, Stiles was more interested in them taking off rather than an answer. “You know what? Never mind. Let’s go, everyone must already be there and we don’t want to be too late.”

“It’s okay, Stiles. Aren’t these parties supposed to last until like four am? We still have time. Plus, we can take my bike, we’ll get there faster.” Scott offered a gentle smile, it was not a secret Stiles’ jumpiness and overexcitement for things made him a nice company to be around, and despite everything they’d been best friends since Scott could remember, the least he could do was be patient with Stiles when it came to Lydia.

Scott got on his bike, handing one helmet to Stiles and putting on his own. Once Stiles was seated and his hands held tight on Scott’s shoulders, the motor came alive with a sound too familiar to Scott but understandably unpleasant for Stiles. There was no traffic at this time, which meant they could go a tad faster than usually, obviously Stiles was happy with anything that got them there sooner. In no time Scott was parking by Lydia’s front yard, the lights around the house were still on and loud music could be heard from outside. Scott took off his helmet and looked back at Stiles who had already hopped off and was handing Scott his helmet.

“Do you still think it’s a good idea to go in there?” Scott’s brow rose as he turned back to look at the house again. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know anyone, but he didn’t want to hear people murmuring ‘what are they doing here?’ once they went inside.

“Come on, Scott. Don’t worry. It’s just like going to school, except there’ll be people from other schools and they won’t even know we weren’t invited. Just follow me, we’ll pour some punch and find someone to talk to.” Stiles raised both thumbs and gave his best friend the most winsome smile Scott had seen in a while.

Soon enough, both were making their way inside the house, some people raising eyebrows at them but most of them were too concentrated on drinking and talking to each other to even notice their presence. Once Scott realised that Stiles was right about it, his tense shoulders relaxed to the point where he was slightly moving to the beat of the music as they moved amongst the crowd, he even noticed some girls peering at him with a shy smile before they looked away. Was he supposed to go over there and talk to them? He wasn’t sure but the thought did cross his mind.

Before they made it to the kitchen, Stiles had already spotted Lydia and his hands wouldn’t stop fidgeting. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around, facing him.

“Now _you_ need to calm down. It was your idea to come here in the first place, you must’ve thought of something already?”  

Stiles almost blurted out a laugh at that, as if the mere idea of having a plan to talk to Lydia was too ridiculous to even fathom it. “No, Scotty. I didn’t think of anything because it’s Lydia freaking Martin. There’s no plan that I’ve thought of already that will work with her.” Scott shook his head, looking over Stiles’ shoulder at Lydia; of course she was talking to Jackson, as much as he wished for his best friend to get a chance to even have a chat with her, it didn’t seem plausible, especially not at a party like this.

“Let’s go get our drinks and you can think of something later.” He grabbed the other’s wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen. Just like in the rest of the house, people were chatting and some of them even dancing rhythmically to the beat of the music; most were clearly tipsy by now and it made Scott curious as to know what was in the punch. He poured one for Stiles and another for himself, raising his cup as if to toast. “To a fun night.”

“To a fun night!” Stiles bit his lower lip as his lips curved upward, suddenly motivated by Scott’s change in attitude towards the whole idea of being here. Admittedly, Scott hadn’t even seen many people from their school, most of them were strangers to him and he figured Stiles was right when he said many people had come and nobody really cared who was who. “Listen, I’m gonna pour another drink and offer it to Lydia. It’s probably the stupidest idea but I might as well do something stupid now than never.” He put down his drink and poured another one, making sure to fill it generously. “Wish me luck” he grabbed his own drink and took a deep breath before making a beeline for the room he had spotted Lydia five minutes ago.

Scott let out a small chuckle as he sipped from his own drink, watching his best friend go, mentally wishing him the best of lucks, or at the very least, that he didn’t get in any sort of trouble.

“Are you going to hoard the punch or can I have a drink?” He heard a smooth voice coming from behind, making him slowly turn around to see who it was. “Sorry. I was just… never mind.” The guy didn’t look familiar, he was about Scott’s same age and a bit smaller than Scott, but he was wearing a nice black leather jacket with a white shirt that highlighted the cheerful smile that swept over his lips.

“No problem. You okay there or you want a refill?” The other teen continued as he poured himself a drink, his eyes occasionally making direct eye contact with Scott’s.

“I’m fine, thank you. It’s actually still full.” Scott motioned him to check as a courtesy although he knew the other was probably just being polite. Still, he found it odd that the other didn’t seem to have any intention to leave the conversation.

“You’re not from my school, are you? I would have recognised you.” He brought his glass to his lips, sipping a small amount and letting the cup rest against his mouth while he observed Scott, it was rather amusing to see the other’s behaviour. But it was even more interesting to see Scott hadn’t recognised him yet.

By now Scott was sure he had actually managed to establish a conversation with someone different than Stiles, and it was better than standing by himself in the kitchen. “Well I haven’t seen you before so I assume you’re right. I go to Beacon Hills High School. How about you?”

The other male took another sip, this time lowering his cup and leaving it on the counter. He then moved to lean against the counter, this time not looking at Scott in particular, just as if he were saying something to himself. “It doesn’t really matter. I had hoped you’d remember me.”

Scott was taken aback by the statement, now that he couldn’t see the other’s face too well he had a hard time to even begin to think if he knew this guy, probably the reason he was talking to him. “Remember you? I don’t think we’ve –” the other turned to face Scott once again, his smile still intact and the freshness he gave off didn’t register like anything Scott remembered. That was until a girl came running towards him shouting his name ‘ _Theo, Theo!’_ she kept repeating until he finally turned to look at her. It was until then that Scott remembered him, or he thought he did. If his memory didn’t fail him, they had attended elementary school together, but he had disappeared one day and nothing after that.

_‘Greg is here and he’s trying to pick a fight with Noah over Cait.’_ The girl explained hurriedly, as if expecting Theo to do something about it. Whoever these people were, Scott had no idea what was going on or who was Greg and why was he looking for trouble. Theo’s smile disappeared almost instantaneously; he tried to calm down the girl by rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. “Just stay here, I’ll deal with Greg. That guy needs to learn his place.” He then let go of her and made a beeline for outside, not before turning his head around and looking at Scott for a second “Nice to see you again, _Scott._ ” and without a second thought he was gone.

 

The following events happened all too quickly for Scott to even stop and ponder on what had really happened. One moment everyone was minding their own business and the next, everyone was trying to go outside and see what was going on. It was obvious a fight had broken out, probably that Greg guy and that other Noah guy were beating each other; but in truth, Scott was curious as to know what Theo had to do in this.

As he managed to go out amongst the crowd of people that were circling a guy straddling another and beating the shit out of him, he realised it was Theo who was getting beaten. He felt as if though he had to do something but people were only watching and telling them to break it off. Until Theo got strength from God knows where and pushed the other man off him, getting his bearings back and recovering his breath before standing up and charging against the other, bringing him down.

The next thing was no fun thing to watch, Theo seemed to viciously enjoy kicking the other’s ribcage until the other guy was gasping for air. That’s when someone finally decided to intervene and grabbed Theo by the arms and held him steady. ‘ _Hey, it’s enough, Theo. Just drop it, he isn’t worth it._ ’ But Theo didn’t look like he wanted to drop it, he was still trying to force his way out of the other’s grip until he realised he was too weak to do it; he rose his hands and tried to even out his breath. “Alright, just let go of me, Noah. I didn’t do anything he didn’t deserve.” Noah held him for two more minutes before releasing him, slowly backing away from Theo; everyone seemed to be at a loss and Scott suddenly realised that Stiles was probably somewhere looking for him but Scott couldn’t seem to spot him anywhere.

Theo adjusted his jacket and rubbed his hand over his face, his nose was bleeding and he looked beaten up, although nothing like the other guy who was still trying to breathe normally and was lying on the ground while some other people gathered around him to ask if he was okay. Everyone moved out of the way as Theo started to walk off, not even the girl who had come looking for him or that other guy Noah were following him to see if he was alright.

People started to go back inside and sooner than Scott thought everyone was pretending nothing had happened. He was still trying to look for Stiles but not even Lydia was anywhere to be seen, or Jackson for that matter. He decided to go look for him outside, murmuring to himself that he shouldn’t have left him go by himself.

As he got further away from the house, the noise got more distant and the only things to be seen were the streetlights. It wasn’t until then that he saw a familiar figure slowly walking away. By the way he was dressed and the fact that nobody else was to be seen Scott guessed it could only be Theo. “Hey, Theo. Wait!” He shouted after him, hurrying up to catch up to him. “Are you okay?”

 

                *   *   *

 

Ten minutes had gone by already since the fight had stopped and Theo had decided to just walk away from that party, once again he had gotten into another fight that wasn’t even his in the first place; but people knew he liked to fight and Greg was a pain in the ass and taking a few punches here and there didn’t matter if it meant getting back at the other, or so he thought. He wasn’t walking to anywhere in particular but anywhere was better than that party right now.

Hands in his pockets and mouth still bleeding slightly, he turned around when he heard his name being shouted, stopping right away as he discerned who it was. Even though his charming smile probably didn’t look as good as before when they first talked, Theo couldn’t help it but grin, his mood suddenly changing for the better. “Scott… so you remember me now or you got bored too?”

“I remember you. I mean, you’ve changed…” he trailed off, his eyes looking at the places where Theo had gotten punched, it didn’t look that bad now but in the morning, that was probably another story. “I was looking for Stiles. Do you remember him too? Have you seen him?”

Theo chuckled at the mention of the other, how could he forget Stiles? If anything he remembered both clearly as if it were yesterday. “I do. Bit of a weird guy, haven’t seen him though. I assume you’re still friends, right?”

Scott nodded, looking around once again as if hoping Scott would magically appear. “He isn’t weird. He’s just… _Stiles_ ” A modest smile spread across his mouth, he was too fond of his best friend to think of him as weird or anything bad. Although he was sure Theo didn’t mean it that way. “Anyway, you didn’t tell me. Are you okay? It looks like you’re still bleeding.” Scott’s hand rose without the slightest care in the world and his thumb brushed beneath Theo’s lower lip where blood seemed to still ooze out; Theo followed the other’s finger with his gaze and didn’t recoil as Scott’s touch made his skin sting. After confirming the blood was fresh Scott took his hand back, worry settling down on his features.

“I’m fine, Scott. Can’t say it doesn’t hurt but I’ll be alright. I was supposed to crash at Noah’s but I think they’re pissed at me because I got too carried away with that guy, Greg.” The name came dismissively, as if there was still traces of that viciousness Scott had seen back when they were fighting. Theo let out a sigh and licked the blood off his lower lip, shrugging. “But whatever, I’ll just keep walking.”

It didn’t feel right to just let Theo alone, but at the same time it didn’t feel right not to keep looking for Stiles; he had forgotten his phone at home and didn’t know how else to contact his best friend. “Theo.” A long pause came as if he weren’t all too sure of what he was going to say. “You can stay at my place if you want. My mom is working a night shift but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Theo just stared at Scott, considering the offer for a few seconds. He thought it might be a good idea to reject him and let Scott insist, if he was still the same boy he had met in fourth grade, he was likely to do so. “No, Scott… I couldn’t. I’ll be okay.” He lowered his gaze, trying not to make eye contact with Scott.

“It’s okay, Theo. I just need to find out where did Stiles go and we’ll go home.” He motioned the other to start walking back in the direction of Lydia’s house, as if not taking a ‘no’ for an answer.

And just like he had thought, Scott was still the same as ever. He started walking next to him, even though he had no intention of going back in the house, Scott was a much better company than anyone in that house. They talked about what their lives had been until now, and the reason why Theo had left so abruptly. Scott didn’t mention the fight or ask him anything else about it, which Theo was thankful for. The less he knew about that part of him, the better. Instead, Scott hadn’t seemed to have changed that much regarding to who he was. Stiles was still his best friend and he still lived in the same house; though he had bought a bike for himself and was working at the veterinary clinic.

“I’m going to go check once again and see if I can find Stiles, my bike is over there” He pointed towards his Kawasaki KX parked by the front yard. “I’ll be right back.” And then he went inside the house, trying to look for either Lydia or Stiles, or anyone who knew Stiles for that matter. And even though he had asked around numerous people already nobody had seen him. That was until he came across Danny, who told him he had seen Lydia and Stiles going somewhere else, but he didn’t give him too many details as to where or when since he was too busy flirting with another guy. After that, Scott gave up, figuring that if the two of them were together it was because Stiles had done something right, or so he hoped. He went back outside to find Theo leaning against his bike, playing with one of the helmets.

“You found him?” Theo inquired as soon as he spotted Scott approaching him. But got his answer when the other shook his head.

“Apparently he left with Lydia Martin. I don’t know how likely that is but it’s what I got.” Scott shrugged. “Do you have a phone? I wanna make sure he’s alright.”

Theo shook his head, taking it out and showing it to Scott. “Must’ve broken when I was fighting. It’s probably useless now. Sorry.”

“Oh well. I guess we should go then.” He got on his bike and waited for Theo to hop on as well. “Can you hand me over my helmet?” He started the engine, blaring loudly as he revved up.

Theo smirked as he positioned himself behind Scott, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and whispering to his ear. “It’s past midnight, Scott. Don’t worry about that.”

Scott gulped down as he felt Theo’s arms holding onto his waist, he could feel the other’s breath against his ear which sent shrivels down his spine, the kind you get when someone blows hot air in your ears. Though he always tried to wear his helmet, Theo was right. There was probably no traffic at this time of the night and it wasn’t as if they were too far from his place. On top of that, the embrace gave him a feeling of safety that a simple helmet couldn’t match. A rush of adrenaline invaded his every cell and gave him the confidence to perhaps go faster than was permitted.

 

 

 

Theo didn’t say much during the time they were on Scott’s bike, he settled for resting his chin on Scott’s shoulder with his fingers clutching onto the teen’s shirt. He also smelled the cologne Scott had put on behind his ears, it was not the best but it was good enough for Theo to not-so-accidentally brush his nose behind Scott’s ear. “Feeling adventurous today?” Theo commented without expecting an answer, surprised at Scott’s decision to speed up but pleased by it nonetheless; if anything, it made him eager to find out what this new Scott had to offer.

Meanwhile Scott was trying really hard not to let himself be distracted by Theo’s hands around him. The closeness between the two should have been awkward and even inappropriate but Scott didn’t see it that way. As a matter of fact, he felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach: a sensation he wasn’t sure whether he should enjoy or reject.

Once they made it to Scott’s house, Theo let go of him and got off the bike. Scott gave him the keys to his house and told him to wait inside while he parked his bike. Once inside, Theo just looked around curiously, there was nothing too out of the ordinary, although the pictures than hung in the walls were mostly of Scott and his mother, he didn’t really see any of them with his father. Then the sound of the door closing behind him startled him slightly, looking back at Scott. “I was looking at the pictures… I never met your mom.”

“She’s usually busy. We don’t get to spend that much time together but it’s okay. Sometimes I go visit her at the hospital and spend some time with her while they change shifts. Lately she’s been busier than ever but she says it’s not gonna be like this for too long.” He then looked at one of the pictures where he was still small and his mom was holding him and kissing him while he tried to get away, it was one of her favourite pictures. “Come on, follow me. Let me see to that broken lip first.” Scott went upstairs and to his room, followed by Theo. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” He went to his mum’s bathroom and got the first-aid kit, coming back to find Theo sitting on his bed. “Here.” Scott crouched in front of him as he took out a small bottle of alcohol and gauze; he poured some alcohol on it before gently applying it against Theo’s lip cut.

This time Theo hissed and pulled back slightly. Though it did hurt his eyes were focused on the other. “Sorry.” Scott apologised before cleaning the dry blood around the cut; his hand was stopped by Theo’s own, taking it away from his lip. Before he could even apologise again, Theo was pressing his own lips against Scott. Theo’s hand was no longer holding his own and was instead on his neck, keeping him in place as the other’s lips mingled in unison with Scott’s. It felt natural to kiss him; there was no resistance of any kind even though it took him by surprise. It even felt good to have the other close to him again. That was until Theo pulled away and Scott was left wanting more, but he didn’t dare say it out loud.

 

Theo didn’t say anything right away either, if anything, he didn’t seem to be sorry for what he had done, his hand was still holding onto Scott’s neck and his thumb traced the underline of Scott’s bottom lip. He just sat there staring into Scott’s eyes with a particular fixation for the other’s mouth.

Scott wasn’t sure how to react. He was not mad about it but he felt confused as to why Theo was looking at him that way, let alone the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything and the silence was gradually becoming overwhelming. “Theo—” the name came out as a broken word in his confused state, but before he could go on the other was shaking his head and taking his hand away.

“No need to say anything, Scott. I shouldn’t have done that.” His eyes once again broke eye contact, as if he knew that by doing so his words came a bit more sincere than they really were. He hadn’t truly expected to see Scott McCall at that party and though destiny meant nothing to him, this was a chance he knew he needed to take advantage of and that meant knowing how to play his cards.

“It’s alright. I’ll just forget about it. Why don’t you take my room for the night and I’ll sleep in the guest’s room.” The suggestion came promptly, if anything remarked by the fact that he was already standing up. “Good night, Theo.” A faint wave of his hand before closing the door on his way out. The problem in this whole situation was that Scott wasn’t certain that he would forget about it. It had been a while since he had last kissed someone but even then, this unknown feeling of desire and curiosity was slowly getting bigger.

That night Scott dreamed of his younger self in fourth grade. Stiles was telling him about something called Star Wars while they waited for their new teacher. Next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary with his hand clutched to his chest gasping for air. Soon enough the nurse came with an inhaler which helped Scott relieve his asthma attack. He got a glimpse of a young boy who was crying but before he could see his face the dream seemed to drift off into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Scott woke up later than usual, 10 a.m. to be exact. His mum was still not home and he went to his room to check if Theo had already woken up, but to his surprise there was nought but a folded note on his unslept-in bed. Scott picked it up and unfolded it.

                       ‘ _Sorry I couldn’t stay for breakfast. Will make up for it_

_-Theo’_

Scott read the note again thinking about whether this had anything to do with what had happened. Was he supposed to kiss Theo back? No, that couldn’t be it. Too many years had gone by since they had seen each other and it was probably what usually happened at these kinds of parties: people kissed each other for the sake of it.

Realisation suddenly dawned on him and he dropped the note on his nightstand, looking for where he had left his phone until he spotted it over his desk. Stiles had called him over ten times. He cursed to himself as he went through the other numerous messages his friend had left, all of them telling Scott to call him back ASAP. He speed dialled his best friend who picked up almost immediately.

“Scott, man, I’ve been calling you non-stop. Where have you been?” the ecstatic tone meant nothing except that something big had happened. “You’re never going to believe this and probably nobody will ever believe me but I don’t care because it _happened_!” Stiles didn’t even seem to want Scott to say something; he was more interested in telling him every detail of his night.  “Look, I don’t know what did Jackson do to Lydia but she broke up with him and told him that he could find himself someone else and then she just walked away. So I followed her because I was worried she might be upset and thought it was the perfect time to offer her a drink but then she went to the bathroom and I was left there wondering what to do. Then people started going downstairs and leaving the house, I don’t really know why, so I just knocked on the bathroom door to check if Lydia was alright and when she opened the door she looked so angry but then she saw me and said ‘oh, it’s _you_ ’, so I might or might not have been panicking inside and just nodded. And then it _happened_ , Scott. It finally happened.”

Scott’s mind was trying to keep up with Stiles’ rambling and his story, although he was confused as to what Stiles meant by ‘it finally happened’. Did he mean Lydia finally talked to him? “Stiles, _what happened_?”

“ _Scott_ , she took me to her room and took the drink I had for her and then she started talking about how Jackson was an asshole and he was a loser. Nothing new there. And then she started talking about how she needed someone who truly appreciated her for who she was. And we all know nobody appreciates Lydia Martin more than I do. So she turned to face me and started acting weird. As in she started to give me a look only the Lydia Martin in my dreams has ever given me and then she kissed me. _Scott! Lydia freaking Martin kissed **me**_.”

Scott had to take a couple of seconds to make sure he had heard correctly. It was something he never expected to hear given Lydia’s popularity but Stiles wouldn’t be joking about something like this if it hadn’t truly happened. “Stiles… that’s amazing, bro. I was looking for you and Danny told me you and Lydia had gone somewhere. I’m sorry I left early.” Scott wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to tell him about Theo. It was rare when Scott doubted whether to tell Stiles about something, but this time he assumed it was because Stiles and Theo never truly got along that well, so it was better not to tell him anything.

“Scotty. You don’t have to apologise for anything. After last night, I can die in peace.” Even over the phone, Scott could sense Stiles’ smile. “Anyway, did you get lucky? Did you meet anyone?”

The line went silent for a few seconds, but finally Scott realised that he probably wouldn’t see Theo again —even if his note implied otherwise — and that he didn’t have to tell Stiles that he kissed him. “Not really. You know who was at the party, though? Theo Raeken, do you remember him? We had a small chat and then he got into a fight and everyone was outside watching them fight until someone had to break it off.”

“Theo Raeken? As in the Theo we met in the fourth grade? Sounds to me he’s still a douchebag. But whatever, what else did you do?” there was clearly a slight tone of exasperation when the name rolled off his lips, as if it brought up bitter memories.

“Not much, I went to look for you but I couldn’t find you. So I just came home…” he was just omitting part of the truth, it wasn’t that bad, right? It’s not like he was straight up lying. And before he could say anything else he heard his mum’s voice calling for him. “Stiles, my mom just got here. I gotta go.” He hung up before Stiles could say goodbye.

 

                                                                      *   *   *

 

Two weeks later and Scott hadn’t forgotten about what had happened that night. And Stiles hadn’t really forgotten about Lydia’s kiss and he kept asking Scott whether he was supposed to talk to Lydia although she didn’t seem to acknowledge him in school after that. Scott wasn’t really sure what to say, he thought it was probably best to leave it be but that didn’t seem to be a suggestion Stiles was willing to go for.

They were waiting for their class to start when Mr. Harris came in along with Theo. As soon as Scott spotted him his heart skipped a beat, his eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing, let alone the fact that they met Theo’s own almost immediately; as if the other’s first thought was to look for him in the room. Scott offered a weak smile as Theo passed by and sat behind them, in the meanwhile Mr. Harris was telling the class Theo was their new transfer student and that was it, he went on with his lecture.

Stiles looked back at Theo with a glare and then back at Scott, leaning in to whisper. “Great. The last thing we needed. Why would he even transfer?”

Scott refused to look back at Theo and pretended to be paying attention to what Mr. Harris was saying, but in reality his mind was asking the very same question Stiles just asked him. Did this have anything to do with him or was Theo planning on transferring all along? Whatever it was, he had a feeling he’d find out soon enough. “I don’t know, Stiles. We’ll talk about it later. Now pay attention before Mr. Harris gives us both detention.”

Once Mr. Harris dismissed the class, Theo approached both of them, his charming smile intact as ever. His bottom lip looked fully healed. “Nice to see you again, Scott. And… you too, Stiles.” He momentarily glanced at the other, who was wearing a rather unpleasant look on his face. Theo was aware that if he was to get close to Scott he had to win Stiles over eventually.

“Can’t say the feeling’s mutual. What are you doing here?” Stiles retorted, a rather menacing tone in his words stressed his annoyance with the other’s presence.

“What does it look like I’m doing here? I got transferred.” He said lightly, seemingly calm with Stiles’ attitude and even delighted by it. His eyes never left Scott, expecting the other to say something, almost preying on him with his intent stare.

“It’s— it’s nice to see you again too.” Scott stuttered, his eyes getting lost in Theo’s gaze before the bell rang and took him out of his trance. “See you later.” He said before Stiles grabbed him by his arm and dragged him outside the classroom, not without giving one last glare at the other teen.

“What was that about, Scott? ‘ _It’s nice to see you again?_ ’” Stiles mimicked with a mocking tone, staring at his best friend in disbelief. “Do you not remember he punched me when we were kids just because?”

Scott almost rolled his eyes. “Come on, Stiles. It was not just because. You were being bratty and told him that I didn’t need another friend other than you. Not that it’s an excuse for him to punch you but it was years ago… and we were _kids_.”

Stiles puffed a big mouthful of air as if disregarding Scott’s view on it. “Still. I don’t trust him and I _still_ think you don’t need another friend other than me. We’re Scott and Stiles, you have my back and I got yours.”

“Relax, Stiles.” He gave his friend a crooked smile, patting him on the back. “Don’t worry about it; I’m sure nothing’s going to change.” Part of him sincerely meant that, but the other part couldn’t ignore the fact that he felt some sort of excitement at the fact that he was going to see Theo on a daily basis.

 

                                                              *      *      *

 

Scott headed to the school gym after lacrosse practice. He told Stiles he’d catch up with him after working out. Stiles insisted that they watch Star Wars instead but Scott wasn’t particularly interested in it. He decided to work on his biceps today and went to the cable biceps bar, stretching out first before starting.

Not too long after that, Theo was standing near him picking up some weights, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and by his sweat-covered chest, it seemed he had gotten here before Scott had.  His eyes met Theo’s as if they had a habit of doing so despite the other not having acknowledged his presence, he stood there holding onto the weight for a few seconds and before he realised he had let go of it causing the weights to clash against the ones below and startling the other people around them.

Theo chuckled at that. Putting the weights he had picked back in place and walking over to Scott. Having an effect on Scott had proven easier than he had thought initially. Every time they locked eyes he could sense the way Scott’s body went into a different state, his heartbeat accelerating slightly and his movements slowing down as if he were in deep thought. It was time to test the waters. “You’re doing it right, but you’re missing something…”

When he noticed Theo coming his way he tried to pretend he wasn’t looking. “What do you mean?” Scott replied without looking back at Theo, still lifting the bars as he had been prior to noticing Theo’s presence.

“Your breathing.” Theo almost murmured. “Here. Let me show you.” And without even asking for permission he positioned himself behind Scott, pressing closer against the other. His hands held onto the bar along with Scott’s. And once again his mouth inched closer to Scott’s ear to whisper. “Close your eyes.” Each word was carefully crafted to make Scott feel his breath against his skin, to make him stir every time he purposefully accentuated a syllable. “Don’t worry about the weight. I got you.” He started to bring the bar to Scott’s chest. “Breathe in very slowly as you go up.” Once the bar was almost to Scott’s shoulder-level, Theo held it there for a few seconds. “Hold your breath.” And then he started to lower the bar. “Now breathe out just as slowly.” His smirk grew wider in his lips as he detected the uneven way in which Scott breathed out, most likely caused by his invasion of personal space.

The last thing Scott had expected was to have a shirtless Theo pressed against his back and holding his hands teaching him how to breathe properly while working out. Admittedly, the other was right. It felt so much easier and better when following Theo’s instructions but his mind was not thinking about the workout at all. If anything, his brain was racing with a thousand thoughts per second. The intoxicating aroma of Theo’s sweat invaded his nostrils and destabilised him till the point where his arms felt weak and he couldn’t help but be thankful Theo was holding all the weight for him. The feeling of safety that embraced him seemed to be stronger than before, Theo’s arms around him didn’t feel intrusive; on the contrary, his body’s natural reaction was to close his eyes and lean back against the source of allurement Theo gave off. For those short minutes, Scott’s thoughts were all over the place but they didn’t stop him from relishing in the idea of something _different_ … whatever that meant.

He allowed Theo to be the one to determine when to stop. Perhaps he was getting too comfortable in the other’s embrace, but Theo kept pressing against him and whispering to his ear words of encouragement as his arms slowly felt stronger. Then he realised that he was the only one holding onto the bar and Theo’s hands were on his biceps, feeling every flex and relaxation of the muscles. The touch alone felt like a scorching fire that pumped him with strength to keep going; Theo’s digits gradually exerting more force on his skin as to _feel_ him. It was such a new sensation that Scott was too lost in it to dwell on what it was, but he was already becoming addicted to it.

Theo had Scott right where he wanted him; he could tell it was going to be easy to deceive him into helping him. Sweet words of encouragement and appraisal here and then against the other’s ear and then his hands were letting go of the bar. His touch was light at first, fingers ghosting over the muscles in Scott’s arms and then they gripped tighter, just enough to feel his movements. Theo’s eyes flared a bright yellow for a second as the veins on his hands darkened slightly. A numb pain surging through his own muscles but not remotely close to what actual pain should feel like; on top of that, this was probably the most he could manage to take. “I knew you could do it.” He whispered one last time before letting go of Scott, stepping back as soon as the other turned to face him.

“Thank you.” He swallowed hard. Theo looked so relaxed and calm that it made Scott uneven to think he was not feeling the same now that Theo wasn’t close to him. “Theo—” He breathed out, managing to gather the courage to ask him. “Why did you really transfer?”

Theo let out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “I almost thought you wouldn’t ask. How about you and I go out some time and I tell you all about it?” He raised an eyebrow, although he was already expecting the answer to be affirmative.

Scott nodded. “Sounds good. What’s your number?” He asked as he crouched to fish out his phone from his bag and then saved Theo’s number to his contacts.

“See you soon, Scott.” Theo waved him goodbye, except this time his smile was rather lascivious. He picked up his own bag and went to hit the showers.


End file.
